


Grouchy

by ilovewrighting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Harrisco Fest 2019, M/M, but also grumpy cisco and adorable harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewrighting/pseuds/ilovewrighting
Summary: When awoken too abruptly, Cisco, usually sugar sweet with gentle smiles and giggles, was unrecognizable.On mornings like these, his hair often stuck up at odd ends, the curls tangled and messed up from tossing and turning in the middle of the night. He was grumpy and grouchy, like he is in the labs after a particularly strenuous fight with a meta.Harry tried very hard not to think Cisco being grumpy was cute..For the harriscofest prompt "mussed up and cranky, Morning!Cisco"





	Grouchy

Harry's body clock had long since woken him up in the early hours of the morning. It didn't much matter what hour he went to bed even, he would wake up fresh and ready to start the day with the dawn. Well, as fresh as Harry ever was.

Cisco on the other hand, was still young enough that the temptation to sleep in under the covers until late into the day was strong sometimes.

When their trysts turned into sleepovers and their sleepovers turned into keys to each other's apartments and drawers at each other's places, they started to learn each other's habits.

Harry didn't mind letting Cisco sleep. He was a superhero after all.

On days off from the lab Harry would get up early, go for a run or make breakfast while Cisco slept away the morning hours. Then, Harry would shower and finally, slip back into bed next to Cisco and wrap strong arms around his boyfriend's waist.

When awoken too abruptly, Cisco, usually sugar sweet with gentle smiles and giggles, was unrecognizable. God forbid Harry ever woke him before slipping back into bed with him... say by stubbing his foot on the bedpost and cursing too loudly.... Cisco would jolt awake, curls all askew, pout cemented in place.

On mornings like these, his hair often stuck up at odd ends, the curls tangled and messed up from tossing and turning in the middle of the night. He was grouchy, like he is in the labs after a particularly strenuous fight with a meta.

Harry tried very hard not to think Cisco being grumpy was cute. He tried to be sympathetic, really. But with Cisco's hair all over the place and a scowl on his so soft mouth Harry just wanted to kiss it away.

Such was the case this morning. Harry had knocked something or other over, creating too large a ruckus for Cisco. His beautiful boyfriend stirred and slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Woke me up." Cisco complains in a whine. Harry had learned Cisco speaks predominantly in high pitched sentence fragments before 10am.

"Sincerest apologies, Buttercup." Harry teased in a soft whisper, but Cisco groaned.

"Too many big words..." he moaned and finally Harry had to laugh.

He pressed a delicate kiss to Cisco's shoulder as he got settled back into bed. Cisco, though drowsy, could swear he felt Harry's smile through the fabric of the tshirt. His hard edges felt a hint of heat, a hint of transformation, of softness edging them back down.

It was tough to stay grouchy when strong arms were holding him and Harry's lips were dragging up the side of his neck.

"Don't laugh." Cisco grumbled, stubborn.

Harry stiffened and tried to put on a serious face. "But you're just so stinking cute," Harry said, feeling sappy this morning. He snuggled closer to Cisco and contrary to his hopes, Cisco squirmed away.

"Oh my God - _harry_ \- I am not _cute_ \- " Cisco was still speaking in sentence fragments as Harry tried to press sweet kisses along Cisco's shoulder and Cisco sleepily tried to squirm out of Harry's reach.

Harry huffed and sat back. Cisco rolled over so he was facing Harry, but there were a few inches separating them. Cisco's hair was twisted, some flyaway strands framing his face. His mouth was turned down in a pout at which Harry was sincerely trying his hardest not to smile.

"I'm sorry I laughed, buttercup, you just look so cute when you're grouchy." Harry said, eyes soft and fond.

Cisco was starting to crack. He was seriously tired. The team, the latest metas, everything had just been... it had all been so MUCH lately.

So Cisco was tired. He was burning the candle at both ends. And now it was Saturday and Cisco was sleeping and grumbling away his free day with Harry instead of having amazing morning sex and then getting coffees and take out food.

Cisco sighed. Harry's lazy early morning smile was not something he thought he would ever get used to. It still melted Cisco when Harry looked at him like that. "You're lucky you're so pretty."

Harry laughed a belly laugh, then. "Never thought I'd hear that particular word used about me."

Cisco, lazy and tired, but also over being angry and grumpy, leaned over, pressing his chin up, all but asking Harry to kiss him. "Don't be modest," he muttered

So Harry grins "You're right. It's unbecoming."

Harry decides to give in and tries to give Cisco exactly what he wants. He leans forward and locks lips with Cisco for a heated moment. "Anyway. I'm lucky for lots of reasons." Harry opened his arms to Cisco, gesturing for him to cozy back into Harry's embrace.

Cisco easily snuggled back into Harry. It was surprisingly simple, all things considered.  
The relationship between the two of them had been one that caused anxiety in most of the other people in their life. Barry, Iris, Caitlin had all expressed their concern about Harry and Cisco getting together.

Cisco, however, had known immediately. He had been sure that things between him and Harry would be changing, but that they would be changing for the better. The more time they spent together the more in sync they became. And yet they were still brilliant foils, able to challenge and berate each other in the lab.

"Oh yeah? Care to share any of those reasons?" Cisco asked sleepily, getting over his grouchy fit just as quickly as it had come on. Harry had that effect on him sometimes now. It felt strange thinking to most other days, days in the lab where they're at each other's throats and a single word from Harry can tip him over his breaking point.

Cisco felt his chest tighten thinking about how gloomy Harry had been. Not just when Jesse was at odds with him, but in general. He would throw things, have hissy fits. Now there were still things to be thrown, but Harry had way more genuine smiles on his face than ever before. He felt a little self important, but Cisco liked to think he was responsible for a lot of those smiles.

"Hmm. Mostly, I'm lucky to have you in my life." Harry tightened his arms around Cisco.

Cisco leaned up to kiss Harry's cheek. "I'm lucky you put up with me."

Harry laughed a little chuckle. "I feel very much the same, Cisco."

They cuddled away the morning hours until Harry insisted on ordering them food and making them coffee. Cisco laid in bed while Harry brought in a steaming coffee mug, just the way Cisco likes it. Cisco and Harry both found themselves feeling like the lucky ones after all.


End file.
